


【瓜哈梅】失乐园

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 旧文新改，为了缓解心情，还是给大家发糖吧~不是三人行！再次强调不是三人行！！时间线有点乱，主线还是哈梅可能稍微有点虐，但要相信我真的只是为了开车而已（不是...





	【瓜哈梅】失乐园

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 2019年的小梅在文中叫“梅西”  
> 2015年的小梅叫“里奥”  
> 对话中全都用英文的“Leo”

“Leo，一直以来，我是不是只是一个替身而已？”  
“你还是不能放下吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“Leo，我现在心里很乱，我觉得我们都需要时间再好好思考一下彼此的关系”  
“好在，你…你还没有被我标记过，一切都还来得及…”  
……  
那张紧皱着眉头毫无生色的脸和暗淡无光的眼神反复地浮现在他眼前，努力压抑住颤抖的声音但还是一字一句砸在他的心上，他从来没有见过哈维那样动摇的样子，在他的印象里，哈维一直都是那个冷静自持、成熟睿智的男人，几乎不曾有过慌乱无措的时候，但就在说着这些话的时候，他甚至都不忍抬起头看着自己，尤其是说出最后那句话时干脆撇开脸闭上了眼睛，无助又痛苦，像极了失去了心爱礼物的孩子。

“Leo，就算赢了比赛你也不用开心成这样吧，你喝太多了，我们接下来还有两场呢”皮克稳住他摇摇晃晃的身体，实在不理解他今天是怎么了，往常就算大胜也不会醉成这样，这简直就像是在酗酒。  
“是啊，Geri，我真开心，我今天进了两个球呢，你听到诺坎普的欢呼声了吗？嘿嘿，那都是给我的…”里奥面色潮红，眼神迷离，望着皮克，但又像透过他看向另外一个人。  
“你今天到底怎么了，诶？Leo，你…你怎么哭了？”他看到里奥笑着笑着突然哭了起来，终于开始着急了，他隐约觉得一定是发生了让他难以承受的事情，不然除了输球里奥很少会这样哭“哈维呢，哈维怎么没有和你一起来？”  
果然他刚说出这个名字里奥的脸就垮了下去，低着头靠在他肩膀上，半天都没有说话，直到他又开始听到一阵小声的抽泣。  
“Geri，哈维…他要跟我分手，他也不要我了，我该怎么办…”  
皮克怀疑自己也喝多了精神出现了恍惚，他捧起里奥的脑袋，认真地盯着他快要哭花了的小脸 “发生了什么？哈维怎么会要跟你分手，你们不是好不容易才在一起吗？”他还记得几个月前，里奥欢快地跑过来告诉他哈维向他表白，他们正式交往了，印象中除了在场上他都有好久没有看到里奥那种发自内心的笑容了，那张明晃晃的笑脸还恍如昨日，他从来就知道哈维爱他，很多年前就知道了，所有人都知道他冷静他克制，却很少有人注意到他的目光一直在追随着一个男孩，从他还是个小少年的时候，那目光一日比一日更加热烈深沉，但他不知道原来里奥也喜欢着他，那天他甚至因为这件事激动得大醉了一场，所以怎么会这样，他无论如何也想象不到，提出分手的人居然会是哈维…  
“唔…我不知道，Geri，哈维好像生气了…可是，可是我真的忘不了…”里奥无助地摇着头，眼泪沾湿了他的手心，像一个被丢弃了的小男孩，皮克听得云里雾里，生气？生什么气？他们不是赢球了吗？还有，忘不了什么？皮克大脑中飞速地运转着，然后有一个不该被提起的名字和一些画面在他脑海中闪过。  
“Geri，我…这里好痛，从来没有这么痛过，你教教我，我到底该怎么办”难受得几乎要死掉，比去年的那个夏天还要难受，他下意识地紧紧捂住胸口，那里像被什么堵住，让他就快要无法呼吸，眼泪不受控制地一颗一颗砸下来，他从来没有过这种感觉，第一次知道人的心居然真的可以这么痛。  
“Leo…我先送你回家吧，哈维应该只是一时冲动才会…总之等明天醒来你们好好谈谈”皮克已然猜到了里奥话里指的是什么，叹了一口气，他无法插手，不管对于里奥还是哈维来说，那个人和那段过往早已成为他们的扎在心头的刺，必须要他们自己去解决。  
从昏暗的走廊里走出一个身影，一言不发地望着他们离开的方向。  
梅西不知道自己为什么会出现在这，从哈维在更衣室里跟里奥说那些话时他就躲在门后了，然后一路跟着他来到这里，他只记得自己昨晚刚刚输掉了今年的最后一个冠军，回家后他很早就睡下了，醒来时就看到那一幕，他低头看了看手表上面赫然显示着2019.5.28，如果不是他疯了，那就是说，他回到了四年前。  
他躲在一旁，心中不禁苦笑，是啊，他倒忘了，当时他们正在闹别扭呢，起因好像是…好像是某场发布会上记者问了些关于那个人的问题吧，后来怎么样来着？反正他们是没过多久就和好了，他竟记不清了，他看着尚且年轻的男人喝得酩酊大醉不管不顾撒着酒疯的模样，啊，这可真是久违了，他多想也这样大醉一场，将过去十几天的事情都忘掉，只可惜他再也找不回曾经那个恣意快活的自己了，不过，如果是上天安排他来到这里…

浑浑噩噩中里奥感觉自己置身于翻涌的海水中，身体随浪上下起伏，温暖的水流包裹着他的感官，好像有一只大手温柔地抚过他的脸颊，然后他听到一个陌生却又无比熟悉的声音，从遥远的海平面传来，轻轻地将他唤醒，他睁开眼睛，却发现身处一片混沌之中，没有海水也没有浪潮，他的面前站着一个男人，在看清他的脸时里奥几乎怀疑自己的眼睛，那是张和他一模一样的脸，只是不知为何蓄起了胡子看上去实在怪异，他揉了揉眼睛，确定不是幻觉  
“你…”  
“我是来自四年后的你”  
里奥愕然，随即笑了，想着，原来是他醉得太厉害出现了臆想，他凑近了仔细打量起这个自称是他的男人，他的左眼不自然地半眯着，眼角多了数不清的细纹，神色也不似从前明亮，细密的胡子从耳后蔓延下来，几乎盖住了半张脸，刚才他说什么来着？哦，四年后的自己，也就刚过30岁，就已经…如此沧桑了么？  
“所以你为什么会到这里来？”他大着胆子跟脑内的‘臆想’对话。  
“不知道，或许是上帝的警示吧”男人摊了摊手，似乎真的一无所知。  
还真是没什么用的臆想啊  
“不过…”他又开口了“感到迷茫的话，为什么不自己去寻找答案呢？”  
？

里奥做了一个梦，梦里他站在空旷的球场上，不远处站着一个男人，背对着他，穿着一身挺拔的黑色西装，那背影似乎早在梦中出现过无数次，不是哈维，他拼了命地想跑过去看清他，但不管脚下怎么样用力，就像撞在一堵空气墙上，无法前进半步，他叫喊着，但那个人似乎根本听不到他的声音，然后场上出现了更多的人，球迷们在看台上挥舞着手中的旗帜热烈欢呼，他什么都听不到，恍然间他看到了自己，和身后的队友们，年轻的面容朝着男人跑过来，他们紧紧拥抱在一起，他看到自己的唇瓣在一开一合，缓缓地说出了那几个字…那堵墙骤然崩塌，眼前的一切都消失了，他跌坐在地上，场景瞬间又变成了孤立的绝壁，有一只手出现在他眼前，他抬起头，就撞进了哈维那双带着笑意的深邃的眼睛里，他赶紧握住那只手，跳起来抱住他，手臂收紧生怕他也会立刻消失，哈维松开他的怀抱，一句话也不说，只是笑着看他，然后突然伸出手在他胸前轻轻一推，紧接着就是猝不及防的坠落…

再次醒来的时候睁开眼睛就被一股强光挡住了视线，里奥发现自己竟躺在球场上，他适应了一下周围的光线就看到皮克正站在他面前弯腰看着他。  
“啊！Geri”里奥赶紧一骨碌爬起来，拍拍身上的土，有些手足无措，但皮克只是像往常一样露出没心没肺的笑容，仿佛昨天自己什么都没跟他说过，他这时才发现哪里不对劲，似乎是他的样子…糟糕，他怎么想不起来了，一定有什么特别重要的东西被他忽略了，他盯着皮克，数秒之后终于反应过来了，对！是衣服！只见皮克穿着红蓝粗条纹相间领口还镶着一圈黄边的球衣，低头看了看自己的，也是一样，他又摸了摸头发，有点长…这是怎么回事？  
“Leo，你怎么在球场上睡着了？”  
“Geri，现在是什么时候？”   
“晚上啊，我们刚踢完一场比赛你忘记了”皮克疑惑地看着他。  
“不是，我是说今天是哪一年？几月几号？” 他用力抓着皮克的手臂，皮克吃痛地皱了一下眉但没有推开他。  
“Leo，你怎么了？”  
“哎呀你快告诉我”里奥急于确定这个事实，以确定某个恐怖的事实。  
“今天是2011年的5月8日，我们刚踢了一场同城德比”  
“2011年，2011年…”里奥放开他，嘴里不停念叨着，这回轮到皮克急了，他伸出手去摸里奥的额头。  
“喂，Leo，你该不会是失忆了吧，你可别开玩笑，也没发烧啊…”  
“哦，我没事，可能…可能就是有点睡糊涂了，那个Geri，我先回家了”说完就急急地往球员通道走去。  
不管怎么样，即使这根本无法解释，但他有些明白了，因为一些未知的原因，他似乎穿越回了四年前，而且就在和匹克说话的过程中他还发现了一件事，他居然感受不到皮克的信息素，而这几乎是不可能发生的，剧烈运动之后alpha信息素的味道一定会十分强烈，刚刚皮克侧过头露出了后颈，他清楚地看到了，那里光溜溜的一片什么都没有，他的腺体不见了！也就是说，他不仅是莫名其妙的回到了四年前，这里还是一个平行世界！这个认知让他一时不知道该哭还是该笑。  
总之在回过神来之后他意识到这或许是个机会，现在有一件事情必须要做，去见一个人，一个他不得不见的人。  
他来到熟悉的办公室前，门虚掩着，他敲了敲，没有人回应，大概是去做赛后采访了，他推开门走进去，灯光有些暗，房间的正中央是一套很宽的黑色皮沙发，他经常会在这上面睡觉，百叶窗前是一张办公桌和一个皮椅，墙上挂着两幅画，旁边还有一块白板上面井井有条记着关于战术的东西，另一侧是一个书柜，里面满是些他看不懂的书，其他的就再没有了，很像那个人的风格，低调儒雅。  
他坐在沙发上等了一会儿，还是没人回来，他感觉有些渴了，看到桌子上有那壶刚刚泡开的茶，没有多想就倒了一杯喝下，又过了一会儿，门终于被推开，一个高挑瘦削的男人风尘仆仆地走进来，看到屋内的人，怔了一下。  
“Leo，你怎么在这儿？”  
“hi，Pep，你回来了”他深吸了一口气，唇瓣轻启说出这句话，云淡风轻，瓜迪奥拉也只是点头回应了一下，但只有他心里清楚，这是一声怎样的问候，怎样的，跨越了无数时空的问候。  
“这么晚了，你怎么还不回家？”  
“Pep，我有话要跟你说”  
“如果不是特别重要的事可不可以明天再说，我现在有些别的事”瓜迪奥拉急匆匆地脱下西装外套挂在椅子上，埋头在办公桌上翻找着什么，头也不回地应付道。  
“可是…”可是这也许是他最后的机会了，想到这里他鼓起勇气，上前一步拉住瓜迪奥拉的衣角。  
瓜迪奥拉一愣，转过头，四目相对，面前的小家伙眼睛里闪着光，紧抿着下唇，似乎正在做出什么决定坚定不移地望着他，他熟悉这样的眼神，每当他固执地想要坚持一件事情时就会露出这样的表情，来显示他的决不妥协，很显然，他家的小国王又有什么想法要跟他好好聊聊了，他叹了口气，放下手中的东西，他让里奥坐在茶几上，然后自己在沙发上坐下，看着他严肃的小脸。  
“好吧，你想聊什么？”  
“Pep…”他注意到他们此刻的姿势，他居高临下地看着瓜迪奥拉，沙发和茶几之间的距离并不是很大，瓜迪奥拉只能敞开双腿，让他坐在中间，不得不说这是一个极暧昧的姿势，然而他想起在那几年这似乎是他们之间最习以为常的事情。  
“Pep，你…你对今天的比赛怎么看？我是说，你觉得我表现得怎么样？”话一出口他简直想扇死自己，脑子里原本想好的东西到了嘴边又全部咽回去半句都说不出来，话说他根本就不记得四年前的这场比赛发生了什么。  
“嗯…Leo，这只是一场联赛而已，最重要的是我们赢了，而且你表现得很好”哦，原来他这场比赛没有进球，看来Pep以为他又在因为这件事情难过了，他想了一下，以前他好像确实会因为这个难过，他总想要在每场比赛中都进球，于是瓜迪奥拉让他踢中路也是因为那会让他踢得更自由有更好的发挥，尽管有人对此不满，他就是一直这么宠着他，一直都是这样。  
“不，Pep，我要说的不是这个，我…”他想站起来，却突然感觉脚下有些发软，身体向前倾，被瓜迪奥拉一把接住。  
“Leo，你怎么了？”瓜迪奥拉察觉到他的身体有些发抖，脸上还泛着些不太自然的红晕。  
“我…我也不知道，突然就没了力气，而且，好热…”他的呼吸有些乱，浑身发热，那热度像是从体内散发出来传遍全身，男人的脸在他眼前开始变得模糊，这种感觉太熟悉了，他回想着，然后猛地看向桌子上那杯茶，里面还残留着的叶片，他刚刚大意了，他自作聪明地认为这里跟他不是同一个时空就放松了下来，居然没有注意到那种茶对普通人没有影响对omega却有催情的作用，该死的，为什么偏偏是现在，他好不容易…好不容易才能再次以这样的身份见到他的啊。  
瓜迪奥拉不知道发生了什么，只能努力撑住他瘫软的身体防止他倒下去，年长者以为他是突然患了什么急病，看着里奥通红的脸颊和不自觉的呻吟，还有呼出口的热气不停拍打在他脖颈上，他冷静下来  
“Leo，我送你去医院”  
“别…”里奥强撑着用所有的力气拉住他“我不要出去…”哪怕要被身体里这团火给烧死，他也不想被第三个人看到他现在这副样子，更何况这里的医院对他未必管用。  
“没事的，只是…突然有点胸闷”里奥挣开了他的手，扶着茶几坐下去，大口喘息着平复刚刚一瞬间乱掉的心跳，他此刻不禁无比庆幸这个世界没有多性别这一说，瓜迪奥拉的身上不会散发出那种致命的信息素，这才让他能够堪堪稳住心神，不至于做出无法挽回的事情。  
瓜迪奥拉眼看着他已经逐渐开始控制住了自己，虽然脸上的热度还没有退去，却也稍微放下心来，他只当里奥这是呕吐的老毛病又犯了，他犹豫了一下，还是做出决定，他靠近了一点，将手臂穿过里奥的腋下，把他从茶几上轻轻抱起来，放到沙发上“Leo，我来帮你可以吗？”  
里奥默许了，然后瓜迪奥拉将他拥在怀里，手臂虚虚地环着，大手抚上他的背，小心的一边请拍一边抚摸脊背帮他顺气，希望能多少缓解他的不适。  
那双手甫一触碰到他的背一阵凉意就立刻入侵火热的身体，这让里奥猛地瑟缩了一下，生生令他清醒了几分，这个男人的手永远都是这么冰凉的，是了，就像他凉薄的本性一样，里奥不知道这个时候为什么会想到这些，他很想苦笑，但这种舒服的感觉不容许他再想下去，他将头轻轻抵在他的肩膀上，清凉淡雅的味道闯入鼻间，那不同于alpha的信息素，反而能够让他平静下来，他贪婪地呼吸着，竟难以抑制的发出了小声的呻吟。  
这细弱的呻吟滑进瓜迪奥拉的耳朵里在他听来就如同幼猫的呼噜声，令他的下腹一紧，呼吸都乱了几秒，不，他赶紧将脑中那些要不得的想法赶走，这是他的学生，他不该…他怎么可以对他起这样的心思。  
“Leo，抱歉”宽厚的手掌一下一下十分耐心地轻拍着他的背。  
瞧，他在说对不起，他在为他们这不该有的片刻亲密感到抱歉，可这分明是他自己愿意的，他总是纵容他，像一个长者一样，容忍他所有的小脾气，避免他去碰触外界的刀锋，然后给他最好的，永远如同对待一个向他要糖吃的小孩子，但里奥一直以来只是想要平等地和他站在一起。  
他侧过头去看瓜迪奥拉略显肃穆的表情，明明难受的是自己，却有汗从他的额头上渗出来，大概是因为他不敢抱得太紧却又要撑住他的缘故吧，这跟哈维很不一样，哈维总是平静地看着一切，但里奥知道，他的感情其实比任何人都要热烈真挚，总像是捧着满腔的爱意想要掏给他…而眼前这个男人，他永远充满着激情，但事实上，他骨子里是冷淡而克制的，就算能从那双深邃的眼中窥见一丝滚烫的情意，下一秒也会让人觉得那只是错觉而已，里奥有时觉得他们离得那么近，就像此刻，甚至能感受到彼此的心跳，有时又仿佛他们之间隔了太多。  
他尽情感受着男人身上的味道，分明那样熟悉，就如无数次出现在梦境中那般，但他却怎么也回忆不起当初那份隐秘而纠结的情愫了。  
“嗯…Pep，你有想过离开吗，离开巴萨，离开西班牙”借着药物的作用，他总算将埋藏在心底里的话问了出来。  
瓜迪奥拉a手下的动作一顿，放开了他，抬起头一错不错地直视着男孩的眼睛，对他撒了第一个谎“不，我不会离开”  
里奥突然扯过他的衣领贴近自己，近距离地注视着他那双深不见底的眼睛，企图从里面看出一丝动摇和愧疚，但是没有。  
很好，他放下了手，即使重来一次，即使在另一个时空，他还是会做出同样的选择。  
“骗子”他低着头呢喃了一句。  
“Leo，你说什么？”  
“没什么” 被短暂疏导之后大脑终于重新迎来了些许的清醒，身体的热度渐渐消散，呼吸也逐渐平复下来，瓜迪奥拉这时才再次意识到自己的逾越，急忙站起来，有些窘迫地理了理自己多了些褶皱的衬衫，不自然地撇开头去，似乎方才的一切都没有发生过，瞬间又回到了那个儒雅睿智的男人，里奥看着他所有的故作淡定，忽然感到内心前所未有的清明。  
“Pep，如果有一天你选择离开的话，也不用觉得愧疚，那是你应该做的事情，只是，不要骗我”  
瓜迪奥拉愣在原地，不知为何在里奥的眼中看到了他从未见过的东西，那是一种超脱时间的释然，似乎就在上一秒，他刚刚做出了什么重要的决定，但更令他感到惊讶的是，里奥已然看穿了他的心思，没错，从年初开始他就在考虑离开这里，也或许更早，或许从他们拿到史无前例的六冠王那天开始…  
瓜迪奥拉深知，他生来就注定是个浪子，骨子里都刻着漂泊，只是在遇到了一个男孩之后，他竟发现自己不知不觉中有了牵绊，那个男孩无所不能，那个男孩任他予取予求，从此世间再美好的东西都再也入不了他的眼，他在此中辗转纠结，但他的灵魂总是指引着他去向更广阔的地方。  
“Leo，我…”  
“Pep，我很爱你，还有，谢谢你”  
瓜迪奥拉望着他盈着笑意的闪闪发亮的眼睛，不掺任何杂质，仿佛看到了初见时那个纯粹明快的男孩，他也恍然间释然了，不需要多说什么，他勾起嘴角，俯下身温柔地抚摸他的头发，一如他们在球场上很多次做的那样。  
“我很荣幸，我的国王”  
送走里奥之后瓜迪奥拉脸上的笑容淡了下来，对着空无一人的房间说了句  
“既然来了，为什么不出来呢”  
声音打在对面的墙壁上再弹回来，在空气中滞留了几秒，然后一个身影从书柜后面慢慢走了出来。  
年轻的教练和年长的球员，他们目光相接，似乎心中都有千言万语，却久久不能开口。  
梅西没有想到自己会被发现，本来他只是想试一下，却不曾想真的将过去的他的意识同样带回了更远的过去，而且自己竟也一并被带了来。  
“我…”梅西不知道该如何解释眼前这种状况。  
“我知道，你不是他，他，也不是他”  
梅西惊讶地看着他，随即心下了然，这个男人心思一向最是缜密。  
“Leo…我还可以叫你Leo吗？”  
他倒显得比刚才还要局促些，手胡乱地整理着领带和袖口，不知该放在哪里才好，梅西失笑，阴翳的心情竟舒缓了些，他点了点头。  
“你沧桑了许多，发生了什么？”  
你却还很年轻，连头发都好好的，梅西没有说出这句话。  
“是啊，Pep，我更成熟了，这不也是你一直希望的吗？”  
如果成熟是用你眼中的痛苦换来的话，那还有什么意义呢？瓜迪奥拉心想。  
“你为什么会来这里？”  
梅西并没有直接回答他的问题，只是充满怀念地看着他尚未老去的面容  
“Pep，我想我现在终于明白了你当年的选择”  
瓜迪奥拉一愣，这才注意到书柜的一角有打开过的痕迹，那上面放着他前阵子跟俱乐部签订的临时协议，上面写着他会在明夏离开…他不知道眼前这个成熟得令他几乎不敢相认的男孩，不，应该叫男人了，到底经历过什么，他也不想去问，他大概能够猜到一些，就像他将一腔热忱奉献给遥远又无情的祖国一样，他那纯然肺腑的忠诚是他最宝贵的东西，那比宝石还要闪亮的拳拳之心他永远不会再拥有，或许他曾经拥有过，那遥远得仿佛是上辈子的事情了，而一切都消散在那个夏天，那场斗争中。  
“我还记得那年，我第一次来到这座城市，那时我心里想要的只是能够继续踢球就够了，什么时候变成现在这样了呢，可能是我想要的越来越多了吧…”  
瓜迪奥拉不忍去看男人眼角细纹中都流露出的哀伤和惫累，他不知道他也被卷入了什么样的斗争，但他想那一定卑劣不堪得几乎击毁他多年构建的坚毅和信仰，才会让他用这副表情说出这样的话，他认识的里奥，是那个意气风发无所畏惧的明媚少年，他永远想要赢得一切，从来不知疲倦。  
他没有告诉刚才那个孩子，他会离开的理由，不只是他厌倦了一成不变的生活，还因为那些让他厌倦了的心机和利益，但看着那张依旧明快纯真的脸，他像失去了所有语言，他以为至少他能避免这一切，却不想终也是不能，不过…  
“不，Leo，你什么都没有做错，你要相信，一切都会变好的”  
里奥跟他终究是不一样的，他的软肋或许也可成为最坚固的铠甲。  
这些日子梅西不知道听过多少次同样的话，可没有一个人如他这般坚定，他忽地就笑了。  
“Pep，你不必安慰我，我懂你的选择，你也知道我的选择，我们都不能回头，不是吗？”  
瓜迪奥拉深深地望着他愈加深邃的眼睛，他曾经万般小心教出的男孩，果然是真的长大了啊，竟也能说出一些让他缄口的话来了。  
“我该回去了”  
“Leo，你和他…还好吗？”话落后他看到男人眼里的惊讶，笑道“你该不会以为我真的看不出来吧”  
然后男人脸上难得的露出一丝幸福的微笑“他要去做教练了，跟你一样”说着冲他眨了眨眼睛“不过不用太久，他会回来的”   
纵使是这天塌下来，他也能坚定地站在那片绿茵上，只为了，有一个人还等待着有一天在场边望着他的身影朝他张开双臂。

祝你每一滴汗水都肆意挥洒在你最热爱的球场上，祝你能得到一切你应得的。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

谢谢你，让我放掉过去，终于看清了自己的心。  
再一次睁开眼睛的时候里奥发现自己正躺在自家卧室的床上，他动了一下，枕头一片潮湿，低头看去，睡衣不知什么时候换好了，他又赶紧下意识地呼吸了几口，熟悉的气息闯入鼻间，松了一口气，他回到这边了，他不禁觉得刚才发生的一切似乎都只是一场梦，可是却那么真实。  
他隐约还记得之前在和皮克一起喝酒，之后好像看到了一个熟悉的身影，然后就跌入了那个‘梦’里，那是谁送他回来的，一边想着一边走下楼去，刚走到客厅，就闻到了一股淡淡的白茶香味，他心下一喜，赶紧跑过去，就看见哈维靠在沙发上，看上去像睡着了的样子，但听到他的脚步声之后立刻惊醒。  
“啊，你醒了”哈维半眯着眼看他，眼神里失去了往日的温柔，只像在看着一个普通的队友，可他知道，那看似冷漠的眸子中在极力隐忍着什么。  
“Xavi，你怎么会在这儿？”  
“昨天晚上Gerard给我打电话说你喝多了，让我送你回家”  
昨天晚上？里奥看了一眼壁钟，已经是半夜了。  
“Xavi，那个，我…”  
“没什么事就上去睡吧，很晚了，我明天一早就会走”轻描淡写的一句话，哈维没有说他晚上也喝了酒，所以接到皮克的电话之后尽管不能开车还是立刻赶到了酒吧，几乎是一路将醉倒的里奥背了回来，还帮他清洗掉身上的酒气换了衣服，实在累到不行才在沙发上睡下了。  
“Xavi，我有话要跟你说…”  
“Leo，我知道你要说什么，我已经说过了，我们都需要冷静下来好好想想我们之间的关系，你现在可能会觉得很难过，这是因为你已经习惯了依赖我，也可能...也可能只是因为你被我标记过，一时还离不开，但其实这是很容易的…”哈维不知道自己在说些什么，他从来都没有对里奥说出过这样冷漠的话，这更像一把刀，说出每一个字的同时深深插在自己心上，但他不能忘记赛前里奥说过的那些话，他在场上那些次不顾一切的奔跑，以及在球场边两个人的拥抱，这让过往里奥和那个男人之间的种种发了疯般地从他眼前扫过，他以为那个人走了，他以为他们在一起了甚至上床了，里奥就是他一个人的了，但也许从来就只是他在自欺欺人吧，他拼命努力地为自己打造了一个美好的梦境粉饰着心中的太平，而在这个梦境里那是不能被触及的部分，或许等某一天，那个人再次回到这里，就是他的梦碎裂的时候。  
这大概是他的报应吧，很多年前他从那个人手中夺走了核心的位置，如今，他就要像梦魇一样缠绕着他，从他身边夺走他此生最爱的人，啊，其实这也没什么不公平的…  
突然嘴唇上传来温润的触感，男人放大的面孔出现在他眼前，像是被定住，做不出任何反应，只能睁大眼睛看着他颤抖的睫毛，里奥并没有勇气加深这个吻，只是静静地贴着，赶在哈维推开他之前移开，然后认真注视着他的眼睛，坚定地说道  
“Xavi，请彻底标记我”  
“Leo，你…你在说什么？”哈维怔怔地看着他一脸镇定的说出这句话，怀疑自己听错了。  
“我说，请标记我”他又向前两步，重复了一遍。  
“不，Leo，你…你是酒还没有醒吗？冷静一点，你不用为了挽留我就这么冲动…”该冷静的是他才对，从里奥那柔软的唇贴上来开始他的脑子就乱掉了，标记他？这是他只有做梦才敢想的事情，虽然从很多年前他就无时无刻不想将他占为己有，但是，天知道他的勇气早在几个月前的表白就用尽了，不到一个月前他们才刚上过床，现在他居然就站在自己面前，说着‘标记我’？！  
“我没有冲动，我现在很清醒，Xavi，我想告诉你，我从很久之前就开始喜欢你了，或许…或许在07年，也可能更早，我从来没有把你当成谁的替代者，Pep…我对他就只有感恩和尊敬而已，他让我做我想做的事，但是你不一样，我喜欢和你一起踢球，喜欢和你一起赢得的每一场比赛，喜欢你给我的传球，而能把它们踢进球门是我最快乐的事，我…我喜欢你抱着我，喜欢和你接吻，喜欢你对我做一切你喜欢的事情，我、我现在闻到你的味道就控制不住想要发情……”里奥甚至意识不到自己都说了些什么，他只知道要把这些年心中深埋着的所有情话都说给哈维听，就因为之前那一点点执念和怯懦，他已经错过了这么多年，他不想再逃避下去了，此刻他满心满眼想的只有面前这个男人，他想要他，强烈到几乎要刺穿他的胸腔。  
哈维简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，里奥在对他告白，用那么真诚的，几近颤抖的声音对他告白，他说从很久以前就开始喜欢他了，他说和他一起踢球是最快乐的事，他还说…他为他发情了，天哪，这是上帝对他开的玩笑吗…  
“…Xavi，我想要永远和你在一起，我想成为你唯一的伴侣，所以，不要放弃我，好吗？”里奥看着哈维毫无波动的神色，心不禁凉了半截，但还是忐忑着鼓起最后的勇气，走上前，小心翼翼地，环住了他的脖颈，将头埋在他的肩窝，小声地咕哝着他的名字。  
求你，不要把我推开。  
“Xavi，Xavi…”一声声软糯的轻唤似乎穿透皮肤顺着血脉直接流入心底，心中崩了太多年的那根弦突然断掉，哈维捧起怀中人的脸颊，深深地盯着他深棕色的氤氲着水汽的眼睛，然后不顾一切地吻了下去。  
这个吻是那样热烈，带着燃烧一切的决心，几乎是在舌尖相碰的瞬间就燃起了两人的欲望，他们胡乱地纠缠着对方的舌头，涎液顺着嘴角混到一起，热切地渴望触碰彼此的身体，杂乱的喘息声很快就回荡在客厅，在寂静的深夜里显得格外诱惑。  
突然哈维放开了他，弯下腰，一把将他抱起来，大步走上楼梯，里奥也早忘记了去在意这个令人害羞的姿势，贴近他的胸膛，里面的传来强劲有力的心跳声就足以让他脸红。  
一脚踹开卧室的门，三步两步走到里面去，哈维把他扔到床上，扯开身下碍人的被子，然后欺身压上，重新噙住了他的唇。  
“等…唔”他从未见过这样的哈维，之前他们的为数不多的亲吻都是无比温柔缱绻的，他被亲懵了。  
哈维的手在压上来的下一秒就撩开了他的睡衣下摆，带着热度的手掌粗暴地在他身体上游走，半点不复往日的温柔，像是要抚摸过他的每一寸肌肤然后留下属于自己的印记。  
舌头火热的纠缠，男人粗重灼热的呼吸染红了里奥的脸颊，脑子晕晕乎乎的，在几乎要掠夺尽他口中最后一丝空气的时候哈维终于放开了他，抵着额头，他大口地喘着气。  
“Xavi…”  
“嘘，别说话”哈维盯着他被吻得红润水嫩的唇瓣，又轻咬了一下，然后是他的额头，眼睛，脸蛋，下巴，喉结…吻沿着脖颈上突起的经脉慢慢下移，睡衣早就被他扯开，露出一大片白皙的胸膛，此刻由于情动正泛出淡淡的粉红色，虽说这副身体他已经看了很多年，这几个月他们也曾赤诚相对过，但今夜毕竟是不同的，哈维只觉得心神荡漾，温热的唇就贴了上去，吻落在他白嫩的肌肤上，烙下一个又一个红痕，头顶不断传来隐忍的呻吟，他不禁勾起嘴角，叼住了他胸前挺立的红嘤，身下人立刻颤了一下。  
只上过一次床，哈维就完全摸清了他身体的每一处敏感，火热的掌心揉捏着他的腰腹，舌头卷起乳尖在周围画着圈发出‘啧啧’的濡湿声，熟练的挑逗引来身下人的连连娇喘。  
“嗯…Xavi…”里奥紧紧攥着床单，另外一只手臂搭在眼睛上，在他的禁锢下难耐地扭动着身体，哈维抬起头，扒开他的手，看着他微闭的双眼和迷乱的神色，忍不住又凑上去用嘴唇摩挲着他红得发烫的脸颊，同时手继续下移，褪掉了两人的裤子扔到床下，现在他们再次裸裎相见了。  
硬挺发热的性器相互摩擦，乳头又一次落入他指间，热气不断地拍打在他的耳畔，愈发控制不住自己的呻吟，空气中白茶和水蜜桃的香味混合在一起，里奥只觉得今夜的一切似乎都注定要超出想象。  
待到气氛已经达到了顶点，哈维终于开始进入正题，他将手插入里奥紧闭的腿间，分开他的双腿，轻轻地按揉着他的大腿根，感觉到那里的肌肉放松下来，屈起他的膝盖将他的一条腿抬了起来，哈维直起身子，盯着他白嫩的大腿，眸光幽深，克制住想要狠狠蹂躏他的欲望，俯下身，开始亲吻他的大腿内侧。  
“别，别亲那里…”吻沿着大腿根来到他的腹股沟然后是肿胀的囊袋，里奥羞怯的想要阻止，但这个姿势让他连坐起来都发不上力。  
哈维的另一只手揉捏着他的臀瓣，柔嫩富有弹性的屁股就跟他的信息素味道一样，像一颗鲜嫩多汁的水蜜桃，还有那光滑细嫩的大腿，常年没有经受过洗礼比任何地方都更白得发亮，他肖想这些已经很久了，上一次两个人算是酒后乱性，虽然都有意识，但做得太过急切，还没来得及好好品尝他的身体，所以哈维决定这次一定要给彼此一个美好的夜晚。  
身体被撩拨得越来越敏感，里奥感觉自己浑身上下每一个毛孔都被打开了，感受着他信息素中铺天盖地的欲望，这让他从内到外都情动不已，后庭渐渐湿润，不断有液体流出来，愈发甜腻的呻吟声刺激着哈维的神经，他也等不下去了，将他的双腿大开放到自己的腰侧，手指滑向他身后，研磨着他的臀缝，直到被沾湿，小然后心地探进了一根手指。  
“嗯…”里奥紧抿着嘴巴从鼻尖发出哼声，但被侵入的感觉并没有引起太大的不适，肠肉被撑开又迅速绞上去，进入得十分顺利，大概是omega的身体早就做好了准备，他不自觉地扭动着臀部想要它更深入一点。  
微妙的变化让哈维的眼中露出惊喜的神色，他记得上一次进入这里的时候尽管也有润滑但还是很艰难，这次竟然…这说明他真的已经从心底里接受他，想要将自己全部交付。  
“Leo，我真开心”难掩内心的欢喜，哈维一把抱住身下的男人，同时不再小心翼翼，又插进了两根手指。  
“唔…慢点”omega的本性不会说谎，他们只会对自己认定的伴侣打开身体，虽说他已经不再逃避内心的情意，但立刻就被拆穿还是让他害羞地撇过头去，手臂却主动地环上了他的背，腿也夹得更紧，甚至抬起脚碰了下他的腰，这让哈维不禁倒吸了一口气。  
“Maki…”随着一声软糯的嘤咛彻底点燃了alpha心中从刚才开始就一直在极力压制的火种，他怎么敢，怎么可以在这种时候用这样的声音突然叫出他的名字！  
“宝贝，你会为你此刻的行为付出代价的”再也无法温柔，手指在他的穴肉里快速抽插搅弄着，不停地摩擦过里面的敏感点，肠液被挤出的越来越多。  
“啊…嗯…够…够了，哈维，进来”他拉下哈维的脑袋，坚定地注视着他的眼睛，没错，就是这双漂亮得像诺坎普的星空一样的眼睛，偷走了他的心，。  
哈维抽出手指，抬高他的腿压向肩膀，露出粉嫩湿润的正在一张一合的穴口，扶着自己早已硬挺的性器，插了进去。  
“嗯…”疼痛感让里奥不由得闷哼了一声，毕竟与手指不同，由于天生的性别差异，alpha的性器对他来说太过巨大，即使已经开拓得很充分，还是刚插进了一半就让他痛得弓起身子，内里一阵紧密的收缩，不得不大口喘息着去适应身后侵入的巨大。  
“乖，放松”哈维停了下来，拍打着他的臀瓣帮助他放松，但喉咙里压抑着的沙哑还是暴露了他急不可耐的欲望。  
等到感觉肠肉稍稍放松了下来，哈维看准时机，用力一个挺身，阴茎尽根没入。  
“啊！”惊呼出声，内壁被突然完全撑开的饱胀感让他的身体开始颤抖，更加抱紧了身上的男人。  
湿热、柔软又紧致的肠道包裹着粗大的性器，这种感觉实在美妙得让人舍不得离开，哈维握住他的腰，开始缓慢的抽插，每抽出一点穴肉就食髓知味地继续纠缠上来，然后再次绞紧，每一次都带出更多粘腻的汁液，酥麻的感觉像电流一样沿着脊髓冲击哈维的大脑，让他不禁舒服地长叹了一口气。  
“噢，Leo，你简直，让人疯狂”话音未落就俯下身再一次覆上他的唇，下身的动作也开始变得剧烈起来，每一下都插到最深处直接顶到他的敏感点，然后抽出，待到快要全部脱离的时候再用力插入，每一次的抽插都带出更多淫液，水蜜桃与白茶相互缠绕的香气叫嚣翻涌着肆虐开来，弥散在空气中。  
“嗯…啊…Xavi…太…太快了”抽动的频率太快，里奥被顶撞得呼吸都乱了节奏，腿几乎要夹不住他的腰无力地挂在他的手臂上，双手胡乱地攀附着他的背，两人的身上都渗出了一层薄汗，动情的喘息声交织在一起，湿滑粘腻的肉体激烈地碰撞，伴随着交合处淫靡的水声，响彻在这静谧的深夜。  
突然不知顶到了一个什么柔软的地方，原本还甜腻的呻吟声瞬间拔高，身体剧烈地颤抖起来，大腿和内壁同时收紧，两个人都愣住了，然后立刻反应过来那是什么，空气中的信息素一滞，然后白茶的气息突然暴涨，一瞬间变得无比浓郁，哈维的眼睛眯了起来，盯着那个幽密的洞口。  
“Xa…Xavi”他咽了咽口水，看着哈维漆黑深不见底的瞳孔，Omega天生的敏锐嗅觉和生理性的恐惧让里奥意识到了危险，他挣扎着想要逃开，被哈维抓住脚踝按在床上。  
“别动…”如果说一开始还抱着想要温柔一点比以免伤到他的心思的话，现在哈维的理智也已经不剩多少了，alpha的天性告诉他要狠狠地插入身下这个男人将他彻底占有，但太过在乎的心情还是令他生生维持住了一丝清醒。  
“Leo，我最后问一次，你真的想好了吗？”话虽这样说，他心里非常清楚他是停不下来的，如果里奥现在反悔他大概就会变成罪犯了。  
里奥将他的手放在胸口，让他感受着自己紊乱而强劲的心跳  
“这里，这就是我的答案”哈维的手一抖，眼睛差点湿润，这里，里奥的心，在为了他，这样急切地跳动着，只为了他一个人，还有比这更动人的告白吗。  
哈维用一记深深的顶撞回应了他，然后不再犹豫，疯狂地俯下身去，又是几下用尽全力的顶撞，那个小口被彻底操开了，像打开了闸门，一大波淫水瞬间喷涌而出，从穴口被挤出来，流到里奥遍布痕迹的大腿上，身下的床单早已被浸湿。  
“宝贝，你真的太棒了，你简直不知道你那里有多么美好，你知道你流了多少水吗？”忍耐了太久终于得偿所愿的哈维再也隐藏不住自己了，尤其在刚刚得知了里奥的真心之后，之前从来不敢说出口的调情话也借着被情欲吞噬的当下放肆倾吐。  
“唔…别…说…啊…太深了…”里奥感觉自己整个人都被完完全全地操开了，前所未有的快感像巨浪一样席卷了他所有的神经，爽得他浑身都在打颤，子宫口剧烈地收缩吞吐着男人性器。  
哈维陷入alpha与生俱来的占有欲与掠夺欲中，只觉得还不够，想要再深一点，更深一点，看着身下人起伏的身体只想要把性器插到他的肚子里去，看看能不能再那个白嫩的肚皮上顶出一个包来。  
“宝贝，叫我”哈维一把握住他身前的硬挺，堵住顶端正欲渗出的液体，用魅惑的声音在他耳边说着“快，叫我的名字”  
“嗯…Ma…ki…Maki…快给我…我要…”沉浸上哈维带给自己的无上快感中，里奥已经失去所有的思想，只跟随着本能的反应，不自觉地抬高腰部，主动迎合着他的抽插。  
“乖，马上就给你”说着肉棒捅到了更深处，像是要把囊袋都塞进去全部捅进那个小小的柔软的生殖腔里去，哈维的喘声粗重得可怕，理智被欲望驱使，握紧里奥的腰大力操干着，全然忘记了仅仅一天前他还觉得自己的世界就要完了，而现在他却在占有他，从今天开始他就只属于他一个人。  
终于在一个急剧的颤抖之后，哈维放开手，白浊的液体立刻从那个早已胀到不行的阴茎顶端喷涌出来，洒在他的小腹上，然后又是一阵激烈的抽插，阴茎卡在子宫口成结，哈维低吼着将精液全部射进了他的生殖腔。  
“唔…Maki…我要死了…”腔内高潮漫长而强烈，里奥从来没有经受过这个，这感觉甚至有些可怕，他以为自己要爽死在他身下了，他缩在哈维的怀里不停地呜咽着，身体还在不受控制的颤抖。  
哈维将他抱起来，换了个姿势，温柔地抚摸着他的背安抚着，性器还留在他体内，过了好一阵，高潮才慢慢退去，里奥趴在他肩上，浑身虚脱，已经连动一根手指的力气都没有了，哈维这才慢慢从他身体里退出来。  
“乖，宝贝，你先睡吧”哈维拂开他额前被浸湿的刘海，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
“嗯…Xavi，避孕药，在柜子里…”里奥扭过头去，不敢看他的眼睛，红着脸小声地说出这句话，刚和哈维在一起的时候他就准备好了，虽然那时他还没有勇气真的走到这一步，但大概是他的潜意识里早就认定了哈维就是他唯一的伴侣，他总有一天会完完整整地属于他，只是他一直因过去的那点纠结而逃避着不愿承认而已。  
哈维愣了一下，随后深深地弯起眼角，俯下身吻了吻他的发顶。  
“好，等下我喂给你吃”

在昏睡过去前的最后一秒，里奥不忘感谢了一下上帝，让他得以找回他此生最爱的人，他总算没有将他弄丢。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

梅西从飞机上醒来，翻了个身，感觉颈下软枕蓦然一片冰凉，不知不觉中竟落了满脸泪痕，他有三年未曾哭过了吧，他望向窗外那片霭青的天空和熟悉的景色，快要落地了吧，即使从一块大陆飞到另一块大陆，他又能逃到哪里去呢，他只能朝前走，像一切开始的时候那样，怀抱着他全部的热爱，直到有一天他再没有什么能够掏出来给那片球场了。  
他踏上久违的故土，深深地吸了一口气，回头却看见不远处那个男人静静地站在那里，温柔地望着他，他们分别了太久，久到再次相见时竟已换了身份，可他知道，不管过去多少年，当他需要的时候，他只要回过头，总能看见他。  
“才刚刚上任就跑出来，这样真的好吗？我的教练先生”  
“Leo，我想你了”  
他们相视一笑，于拥抱间唤醒了融融春意。

Fin.


End file.
